The tale of Xehanort, the fated 'Dark Master'
by Gracekim20
Summary: Once a curious boy with a thoughtful heart, destined to affect everyone's fates. This is the tale of Xehanort: From Student to master (Fills in gaps the Xehanort reports, secret reports and chess flashbacks left us. Will include REMIND scenes eventually)
1. Chapter 1

The tale of Xehanort, the fated 'Dark Master'

**I referenced a forum thread titled 'What Did Xehanort (Boy In Black) See In The Intro Video?' and the opening for KH3. Some stuff is reused from my KH3 story and scenes from the game as well. The OC Master Chika, belongs to me. Everyone else belongs to Square. Enjoy.**

**The title 'Dark Master' is referenced from one of the secret reports indirectly. I'm well aware that the Master of Xehanort and Eraqus is actually male in the games because of Xehanort's letter. I wanted to do my own take on their master even if the gender is different.**

**A few scenes from my past stories are included here for the sake of continuity. Enjoy!**

Young Xehanort grew up on Destiny Islands, the mainland to be exact.

When he was about 18, his silver hair was now slightly spikes and fell past his shoulders in the back (styled similar to Terra-Xehanort's) with four bangs framing his face, the back two thicker than the front two, and the two backwards spikes on the sides are absent, the topmost one slicked back.

He wore the same style of white shirt of his older self, which only reaches to his thighs, a black vest with a high collar, long armbands which cover his forearms, and dark grey pants stuffed into his boots, similar to those worn by Organization XIII but without the silver lining on top, much like those worn by the guards of Radiant Garden.

"This world is just too small" he stated.

He was approached by a mysterious man in a brown robe who told him of his future and his mission to find others connected to him to make the 'Real Organisation' via time travel.

**He had to do this twice in a replica due to moving forward through time as a heart and the robed man was his link to gather the members in one place: The first was The Place where Nothing Gathers and the second being the Keyblade Graveyard.**

**First, he tested Terra before collecting Terra-nort's heart, then arrived at the time of 'Recoded' sometime after Xemnas' defeat just as the human counterparts of the first eight members of Organization XIII reappear in Ansem's Lab in Radiant Garden. The first to awaken was Braig, being done so by the time-traveling Young Xehanort. Remarking that things were back on track, Braig soon chats with Young Xehanort on the latter's future self's intentions before asking the youth which of the comatose apprentices to take with them. Young Xehanort smiles, and picks Saïx.**

**Next, he had to pick up Xion during the time she 'just a puppet' and only barely displayed emotions as an extra as 'No.i' was valuable to Vexen.**

**Because of the time travel, he got older and his hair got longer while he was away from his present time including his slight voice change.**

**Some of his other experiences in order (just before the second keyblade war in graveyard) Is as follows:**

**(From chapter 19 of Magical Disney Saving our childhood)**

**Everyone stood on one side of the Keyblade Graveyard while PIXAR and the other villains stood on the other side.**

**The Dazzlings (from Equestria Girls) came into the middle of the battlefield.**

**"I think it's time to bring the heat to this fight, what do you think Aria?" Adagio asked.**

**"Defiantly" Aria said.**

**"Let's make this interesting so this battle can begin" Sonata added with a cheeky grin.**

**They began with their vocal-less singing of 'Ah's as the music started and everyone turned to look at them.**

**The Sirens made everyone sing 'Battle of the bands' with them to increase tension.**

**XXXX**

**I(Grace) woke up inside a cadge wondering where I was when I noticed who was beside me inside other cadges who'd also been kidnapped.**

**The other kidnapees was Michaela and a few others from our allies like Panic, Elsa, Anna, 'Maya', Star, Garnet and even Jem.**

**A summary of the kidnapees' side:**

**Grace, Bernice, Michaela and a few others from our allies like Panic, Elsa, Anna, 'Maya', Star, Garnet and even Jem were all in cadge.**

**They were guarded by the Toon Patrol. This was due to all of them being some form of 'princess of Fan heart' an expansion of the 'Princess of heart' element.**

**Michaela figured out the reason was being an aspect of a Fan's belief in cartoons and Adventure unlocked the rainbow stone of friendship and Cartoons.**

**Everyone concentred on said stone to escape but ended up a secret location in a basement hall above Beach City somewhere, on a holographic board manipulated by Quackerjack.**

**Said game had the hot elf, Griffin Probabilitor and ogre because it was 'Dungeons, Dungeons and more dungeons' from Gravity Falls! (and Quackerjack had the infinity-sided die).**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**At the Same time, 'Maya' was in another room in front of Young Xehanort playing chess with pieces that looked like everyone on our side for 'Maya's pieces and everyone on Young Xehanort's side who was either part of PIXAR and Coral's team or the alliance with more pieces for Xehanort which was similar to the chess game he had with Young Eraqus.**

**With both games ready, each teams began to play to determine the fate of the world.**

**"Your move first" Young Xehanort said.**

**'Maya' moved Sky's piece.**

**Young Xehanort moved Shady's piece.**

**'Maya' then moved Petal's piece.**

**Young Xehanort moved Sammy's piece.**

**Back in the holographic game room...**

**"I'll roll the 38-sided dice now" QuackJack said.**

**He rolled the dice and got a 7.**

**"Dark Disney Knights move forward with a laser cannon attack" he said.**

**On the battlefield, they moved forward towards Sky and the remaining Disney knights with their huge white cannon that came out of nowhere and fired even though they were confused about where it came from.**

**In the end, Evil almost won but with the arrival of Garnet, Steven, KP and the other kidnapped characters back on the playing field 'Maya' was able to outwit Young Xehanort with their extra pieces.**

**Young Xehanort smiled.**

**"You think you've won. This is only the beginning" Young Xehanort said as Vanitas stepped to the plate of the field just as Bernice reappeared in a much older form to stop the battle but to no vial (she's neutral).**

**"Get ready to set your gauntlet on them, Dan. Cinder and her team will distract RWBY while the Darkness will be unleashed" PIXAR stated.**

**Dan grinned as he went through the shadows and on to the battlefield as Young Xehanort moved Dan's chess figure towards Danny and Dani and smiled.**

**"You haven't won this battle yet, Xehanort" 'Maya' said as she moved Star towards Dan and Blaze moved Danny two spaces after rolling the dice before summoning a ghost wail kick attack on him.**

**QuackJack moved Darlene 5 paces towards Hollie as Young Xehanort moved the female spider-person to Hollie as well.**

**'Maya' moved Sky towards Darlene and Libra summoned a party cannon for Sky to fire at Darlene.**

**The Crystal gems were trying to fight off the Homeworld gems lead by Topaz in the air through Pearl's new and improved rocket but they were outnumbered.**

**In leap of faith, somehow, someone somewhere heard their silent prayers as a group of hybird gems like Steven came out of a light portal in mini ships to help them.**

**The chess game ended with 'Maya' (AKA Greta) being victorious as the good guys won on the battlefield with Bernice's assistance and the two avatars (Aang and Korra) showing up.**

**Young Xehanort left as Spongebob's guitar rift solo sent PIXAR, Kaito and Coral blasting into the sky like Team ROCKET after Bernice and Yang punched them at the same time.**

**(In Chapter 6 of Magical Disney Saving our childhood)**

**He was next seen in the future as the Junior Disney Knights were formed:**

**'Maya' had went back in time to 10 or so year in the future where Petal was and went into Sweet Retreat, Petal's family bakery.**

**The building bakery looked similar to the bakery in the Hubbs Littlest Pet Shop show where Buttercream the rabbit was with the outside being a medium pink color, with a large sign that looks like a cupcake with pink icing and green sprinkles, a pink donut, and a pie with purple filling that says Sweet Retreat, and two glass doors while the inside was an exact replica of the inside of the bakery from Littlest Pet shop, except aside from decorations, which was completely pink with a purple and white tiled floor.**

**Petal was at the counter talking with her friends Laylee, Rissa, Snare, Duana, Jackie, Lillenle and Vallarie.**

**Laylee was a 15 year old girl with slightly tanned skin, long brown hair, and indigo eyes, Rissa was a 15 year old girl with brown hair and green eyes with spiral shaped pupils,(she's an Al Bhen from FFX), Snare was a 15 year old girl with straight black hair with the left side of her head shaved, red eyes and pale skin, Duana was 13 with copper hair in a short bob style, yellow eyes, and fair skin, Jackie was Snare's twin brother with brown eyes and silver hair, Lillenle was a 15 year old girl with brown hair cut like Leon's in KH 1 and Vallarie was 14 with blonde hair with natural blue highlights the same color as Aqua's hair, and natural brown highlights, and blue eyes that match Terra's and fair skin.**

**"So Petal, how's the baking?" Laylee asked.**

**"It's ok but my mother tells me stories about when she was part of a group called the Disney Knights. She always tells them to me before bed and she even taught me how to fight with a keyblade. She got me my pet dreameater and shown me how to use her in battle as well." Petal said.**

**'Maya' walked in and the bell at the door rang.**

**They all turned around.**

**"Hi, there. I can't remember my name but you can call me 'Maya'. I'm trying to make new friends so I can find my destiny" she said.**

**"I'm Petal. This is Laylee but she refers to be called 'Lee', Dunana known as 'Ana', Lillenle(pronounced Lill-en-lay),or 'Lay', Rissa and Valarie whom everyone calls 'Val'" Petal said in a friendly tone.**

**"Pleased to meet you all" 'Maya' said with a smile.**

**There was a loud shaking noise from outside and screams could be heard as large nightmare dreameaters and neoshadow heartless went through the street.**

**"You guys stay here and hide. I'll take care of this" 'Maya' said as she pressed the shoulder pad of her armour(Like Terra, Ven and Aqua's before they activate their armour) to put on her lilac armour and helmet then rushed outside.**

**She summoned her purple and white keyblade with a purple wayfinder as the keychain and fought the monsters.**

**They were too strong for her.**

**I can't do this alone she thought.**

**Follow the light and help will find their way to you a familiar iconic squeaky voice said(AKA Mickey).**

**Then Petal struck down one of the neoshadow behind 'Maya' with Lullaby's help.**

**"How did you-" 'Maya' began.**

**"I had a feeling you needed some help" Petal said.**

**"I thought I heard Mickey's voice reaching out to me before you appeared" 'Maya' stated as they defeated the rest of the nightmares and heartless.**

**"Cool. My mother is still sort of part of the Disney Knights and I think they're pretty cool!" Petal exclaimed once they'd finished fighting the monsters.**

**"I like that name. How about we have our own group?" 'Maya' suggested.**

**"But what should we call it?" Petal asked.**

**"What about the 'Junior Disney Knights'?" 'Maya' said.**

**"It has a nice ring to it. Let's do it" Petal said.**

**Petal was the first of many to be recruited.**

**Before they launched the group to the internet, they discovered Bryn and Mark's 16 year old daughter Clara in the same town as a young boy called Kaito(Secretly Coral's brother) was roaming the streets looking for a worthy group opponent to fight against.**

**Clara had short black hair and honey-coloured eyes wearing a shiny blue armour, a blue helmet with black visor and a mini skirt, steel boots and steel gloves which matched her armour and a blue cape with the Japanese Kanji for "Water" as she can control water in its liquid state.**

**Her left arm was lost in an accident when she was 11.**

**Kaito looked similar to Coral but with curly hair wearing a cool rocker outfit similar to William's dark Lyoko outfit when he was possessed as X.A.N.A.**

**Kaito shot fire arrows at them but Clara controlled some water that was nearby with her right arm to stop it from hitting 'Maya' and Petal.**

**"Thanks for saving us. I'm Petal and this is 'Maya'" Petal said.**

**"I'm Clara" Clara replied.**

**"I'll help you get a new left arm if you help us beat this guy?" 'Maya' offered.**

**"Ok" Clara said as Kaito got back on his feet and snarled at them.**

**He repeatedly threw loads of fire attacks at them but they kept coming and attacked in unison which blew him away so much that he decided to quickly retreat in the process!**

**"I'll be back!" Kaito cried.**

**XXXXXX**

**They then created a website for their group so they could find more members.**

**Sylvia and Thunder found the website while they were at school.**

**Young Xehanort and X.A.N.A. Attacked the town which caught 'Maya's eye with the use of sending Krabs into the town through the scanners.**

**"Can we help you fight?" Sylvia asked.**

**"Ok, you can help" 'Maya' replied as she, Petal, Lullaby and Clara rushed towards Young Xehanort and X.A.N.A.**

**Sylvia and Thunder glowed a golden aura as they stopped Young Xehanort and X.A.N.A from terrorising the town with their magic.**

**After leaving this time period, he reappeared somewhere unexcepted:**

**(Chapter 5 of 'A Duck Blur Adventure)**

**The figure that was known as 'The Unknown' inside a computer room on a world that was half-wasteland and half stone-based hideout with modern technology was reviewing his list.**

**"Assistant?"**

**He turned to face his knight helper.**

**"It seems we have individuals missing from our list: A Xigbar and Master of Masters. We'll need an extra pair of eyes so you will meet this guy to get the things we need to start phase 1" he stated.**

**"Yes, sir…but what of the Ducktales branch?" The helper asked.**

**"Lunaris will take care of it, I trust he can with care" The figure stated.**

**The helper went off to prepare for next step by going through a purple and pink portal.**

**The figure used one of his screens to make contact with someone in May 2027: 'Dark Zero'.**

**He still wore outfit and helmet modelled after a Sith apprentice.**

**"Um…who are you?" he asked.**

**"You may call me 'The Unknown'. Before you head into your next battle, I want to inform you that you're on a special list of mine. The one known as 'Commander Peepers', Lunaris, Higgs and Infinite will be able to help find other individuals. Come to the Land of Shadows 4 months after May in 2027 on the first Friday of that month at 12 pm; There you will get a boost to fix your future" the figure revealed.**

**"Ok but there better not be any tricks behind this" 'Dark Zero' stated.**

**"Good luck" The unknown replied as the call ended.**

**He smiled.**

**"Like a game of chess, the pieces come together. Right….." he turned around a dark corridor was summoned.**

**"Xehanort?"**

**Young Xehanort smiled.**

**"So, you'll help me with my extra back-up through the book of prophecies: The one our master owned?" he asked.**

**The figure nodded.**

**"Exactly. It will aid in both of our plans just in case your main one fails because of Sora and friends" he replied, knowingly.**

**Young Xehanort got a small glimpse of the future:**

**A blurred out spiky haired kid fading,**

**A young adult girl crying at the loss of a friend…..potentially very friend ever made…**

**A dark void with a city…**

**Red and black clawed creatures alongside the bird-like yellow creatures in almost every world imaginable.**

**"Interesting, if this works out, it will ensure I have covered every possible event likely to occur" he said with intrigue.**

**"You must return to your part of the universe now. You know what to do" The figure said with a knowingly look.**

**Young Xehanort nodded.**

**"I have to test them all; Especially the 'little bird'" he stated.**

**"Good luck, Young one" The unknown said, hopefully.**

**Young Xehanort just smiled before heading back through the dark corridor.**

**After this visit, he reappeared in Kingdom hearts 3 after Even was recruited with Saix and Larxene . The rest is history.**

**During these travels, he had learned a lot about the power of waking, hearts and darkness from his other selves but when he was defeated by Sora in the Keyblade Graveyard, he returned to the moment he left…..**

"….Over!" he finished, then looked around.

His voice had returned to normal but he was very confused

Young Xehanort was back on Destiny Islands, with no memory of his time travelling adventures.

His eyes slowly reverted back to its natural grey-silver colour.

He still had mildly tanned skin and shoulder-length silver hair with bangs covering his forehead and several slicked back spikes. His black coat was now on the floor and he was back to wearing same style of white shirt as his older self, which only reaches to his thighs, a black vest with a high collar, long armbands which cover his forearms, and dark grey pants stuffed into his boots, similar to those worn by Organization XIII but without the silver lining on top, much like those worn by the guards of Radiant Garden.

The mysterious brown Robed man stayed hidden after his role was done and Young Xehanort looked out to sea.

_I must see what's beyond this world but how?_ He thought.

He began to walk away when a burst of light came from his right hand.

It materialised into a keyblade which matched what was engraved in his heart:

The tip of the Keyblade is modelled after a stopwatch, while the teeth are diamond-shaped spikes that are connected by a blue and black web structure. The Keyblade's neon blue shaft and blade resembles the Ethereal Blades that Young Xehanort wielded during his boss fight in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix and the shaft of the No Name (wielded in Birth By Sleep). In addition, the demonic head and wings found on the head and the shaft of the Keyblade respectively resemble the ones found on The Gazing Eye (The keyblade Master Xehanort uses has that official name). The Keychain found on the Keyblade is an hourglass.

"What is this?!" Young Xehanort cried.

"That's a keyblade" a voice replied.

"A what?" Young Xehanort questioned.

He heard footsteps getting closer.

A person in purple and white with blue eyes approached him.

"Do you know how to get off this prison? Could a raft work?" Young Xehanort asked.

"You could try a raft or I could show you how to get off this island and help you learn how to use that keyblade" The mysterious person replied.

"I only know how to fight with blades" Young Xehanort said, sheepishly.

_Raft or going with a person I just met? Got to weigh my options_ He thought.

"Who are you?" He asked out loud.

"I am Master Chika" The wise figure replied.

Young Xehanort thought hard.

"Show me how to leave this island, I wish to see what is beyond this world" he remarked.

Master Chika smiled.

"Alright" came the response.

She summoned her keyblade: The Master's Defender and opened a blue-purple portal.

"Past this portal is a world that is the nexus from which all worlds spring and where I will train the next generation to protect everyone" Master Chika said as she picked up the black coat.

She headed in first and Young Xehanort followed.

On the other side, Young Xehanort was greeted by the warmth of the sun as he shielded his eyes and tried to look around.

He and Master Chika stood on the pathway to the town, but it wasn't like Destiny Islands at all.

There was nearly infinite number of mountain towns suspended on a body of water - stretching out as far as the horizon, though the "mountains" were glistening white and gold buildings - with a large citadel on the top of each mountain. Nearly every building had at least one windmill fixed atop it.

There were numerous inter-connected cable cars, and gondolas found by the piers.

Master Chika led the young teen to one of the cable cars as she took him to the middle tower.

"This is the place you will train with your fellow wielders-to be" Master Chika explained.

In the training room were two boys, One was in blue with gold stars with black eyes and brown short hair wearing a necklace with the Star shard.

The one boy had slightly tan skin with blue-grey eyes and blue-black hair tied into a short, high topknot, with one bang falling off to the right side of his face wearing a white haori with a hood, along with slightly shorter than normal, light-coloured hakama and a navy blue shirt with a large white X pattern on the front underneath.

The second boy smiled.

"My name is Eraqus and this is Yen Sid. Yen Sid only have two more years of training before his mark of Mastery but we'll get to hang out as much as we want in between sessions" Eraqus said in a friendly manner.

"I'm Xehanort, pleased to meet you" The boy's now firmly grey eyes (it took a while to revert) were full of excitement.

"First things first, you need new clothes" Yen Sid pointed out in a slightly cold way.

"What's wrong with my regular clothes?" Xehanort asked.

"Er… They're not quite suitable for training" Eraqus pointed out.

He led Xehanort to the clothes area and pointed out an outfit for him.

"Oh, and your hair might need a little change…" he trailed off.

After about an hour, Young Xehanort came out wearing a black sleeveless top with a Recusant's Sigil, and a long black gillet over the top, dark grey pants (jeans) and black boots.

His hair style was now the one seen in the chess flashbacks.

"Say….do you like chess?" Eraqus asked.

"Yeah… why?"

"Well, we're allowed to do any activity in between training. So, I thought we could play chess and try to get to know each other" Eraqus offered.

"Sure, why not?" Xehanort smiled.

They had their first round of chess together that afternoon.

"So, you're from a place called 'Destiny Islands' and you were always curious but a delinquent at school?" Eraqus repeated.

"That's right, at least until I left. I do wonder if the future will be exciting" Xehanort admitted.

"Your life sounds interesting, I'm only here because of my family line. I've told my most distance ancestor was from the 'Age of fairy tales' so we're this fated line of keyblade wielders or so my parents told me" Eraqus admitted.

"What happened?" Xehanort was now curious.

"Well, I was sent here to get trained and keep the line going. They're currently taking care of my home 'Land of Departure' with friends who will be expecting soon" Eraqus explained.

Xehanort went silent.

"Hey, children. I brought some tea" Master Chika said as she came in with a tray.

"Master, What's is that keyblade on the wall?" Xehanort asked.

"It's called the 'Gazing Eye'. It belonged to my former master. I used it for a little while but put in on display to give to a worthy successor to wield it. That's when I gained my own Keyblade: 'Master's Defender'" Master Chika explained.

Xehanort's curiosity began to grow.

"What do you know about the age of fairy tales?" Xehanort asked.

"I…perhaps another time" Master Chika said, quickly.

She placed the two cups on a table beside them and took the tray before leaving in a hurry.

After they finished their first 'regular' game of chess, Xehanort did some snooping in the library.

On one of the many shelves, he found a small handful of books on the 'Book of Prophecies', 'Lost Masters' and 'Keyblade war'.

On his way to his room, he accidently bumped into Master Chika.

"Sorry, Master. Um do you know anything on the Keyblade war?" he asked.

Master Chika sighed.

"Yes, but I only know what I've been told: 'Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. People believed that light was a gift from an unseen land by the name of Kingdom Hearts. But Kingdom Hearts was safeguarded by its counterpart, the χ-blade.

Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts.

Warriors vied for that precious light, thus beginning the "Keyblade War." The violent clash shattered the χ-blade into twenty pieces—seven of light, and thirteen of darkness. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. And the only real Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by the darkness, never to surface again.

It covered everything, and the world disappeared.

But small fragments of light survived...in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return" Master Chika recited.

"Thank you, Master" Xehanort said gratefully.

The next day, he had a sparing match with Yen Sid where Yen Sid was the victor.

"It was a useful match, great job today" Yen Sid said, offering him a handshake.

"Thanks, but I never loose" Xehanort said, playfully.

"Um…Alright. Well, have fun with your free time" Yen Sid said as he went off to study.

A while later was another chess match.

"Say Xehanort, I've been thinking we could try a game with different pieces" Eraqus suggested.

"Like what?" Xehanort asked.

"Well, they're white/silver and black and gold pieces for a different set I've found. I heard it could potentially predict things that are to come but there's no proof" Eraqus admitted.

Xehanort thought carefully.

"Alright, we can try it out another time" he replied.

Eraqus smiled.

"It will a fun 'battle'" he said with a cheeky wink.

"Well, I don't intend to admit defeat, blueblood" Xehanort joked.

"Ha, ha(!) We're equal, Xehanort. I keep stressing that fact" Eraqus pointed, awkwardly.

Xehanort went silent.

"Yeah…" he said, softly.

Sometimes, their training involved lessons on the keyblade and how they had to be protectors of light, along with the world order rule and the nature of keyblade armour.

5 rounds of training and chess later, it was night-time.

Xehanort up at 10 pm practising with the chess set Eraqus had mentioned.

He looked outside and saw a purple star.

He continued practising, the moves he did matched with events of the future, a strategy he planned to use the next day.

-The next day-

This time Xehanort spared with Eraqus, he got to borrow the Master's Defender for training.

He and his friend were currently about 18 and a few months (Xehanort was a year older) now.

They used thunder and ice magic at each other at well and the match ended in a draw.

"Great job, to the both of you. Yen Sid will be taking his mark of mastery exam soon, so you will get to see what it's like up close" Master Chika announced.

Eraqus returned the keyblade to his master and walked out with Xehanort.

"Say Eraqus, have you summoned your keyblade yet?" Xehanort asked.

"Yes, but I can't get it stay in my hand long enough" Eraqus admitted.

"You'll get there soon. One day, we'll both receive our armour plates to use the keyblade armour right?" Xehanort recalled.

"Yeah, then we'll get to protect the world from darkness" Eraqus affirmed.

They continued walking until they got to the room they used for chess.

It had the usual giant window with white curtains, the spiralling circle thing with a green gem inside it, with a clock on the wall above the fireplace.

"So, shall we test out this chess set I mentioned before?" Eraqus asked.

"Sure, but I'm totally gonna beat you" Xehanort said, cheekily.

Eraqus smiled as he went to get said chess set as Xehanort sat on the seat close to the window to wait for him.

After a little while, Eraqus returned with the full set and chess board.

He laid it out on the table and set up the pieces.

Xehanort was surprised by the 3d-layout of the board.

_I'll have to tell him what I've learnt so far today_ he thought.

The game began when Xehanort moved the piece that represents himself forward.

Eraqus moved the crown piece.

Then Xehanort moved the piece that represented Terra-nort towards the pieces that matched Ven and Aqua.

The chess pieces and the current game represented the 13 darknesses and 7 lights battle.

After a while, they both got really into it.

Xehanort knew he had to ask that specific question.

"Have you heard of the ancient keyblade war?" Young Xehanort asked.

"Of course, I have" Young Eraqus replied.

"Long ago people fought over the ownership of light" Young Xehanort recited.

As he spoke, he took one of the light pieces.

"Yep that's the master's favourite story" Eraqus confirmed.

"I wonder what they planned on doing with kingdom hearts after it appeared" Xehanort pondered as they continued playing.

"Who knows? I don't understand why anyone would start a war" Eraqus replied.

"Then you know of the 'Lost masters'?" Xehanort questioned.

"Who?" Eraqus asked.

"They're the ones who started the keyblade war" Xehanort explained.

"Haven't heard of them. Where did you hear about that?" Eraqus asked with burning curiosity.

Xehanort bluntly ignored his question.

"Or they're the ones for whom the war started" he continued.

"I don't follow" Eraqus said in confusion.

"You can drop the façade" Xehanort stated.

"Façade?" Eraqus wondered.

"'On that land shall darkness prevail and light expire'. A prospective (destined) Keyblade master should know this" Xehanort stated.

"If you say so" Eraqus shrugged.

Xehanort looked up at the grey keyblade that had been owned by Luxu a VERY long time ago.

"The gazing eye sees the fate of the world. The future has already been written" Xehanort stated.

"But who's to say I can't change it? and maybe light will prevail." Eraqus suggested.

"You're pretty confident but the odds are not in your favour" Xehanort pointed out.

"Perhaps but there's more to light that meets the eye. You might be surprised" Eraqus said, wisely.

"Oh, I hope so" Xehanort replied with a smile.

The crown chess piece was now next to the goat looking chess piece.

The game continued for a little while until most of the white pieces had been take and one white piece, the crown, remained on the board. It appeared that the game was now close to ending.

Xehanort placed down the chess piece with the symbol associated with Terra.

"Checkmate. And so, darkness prevails, and light expires. You need a new strategy" Young Xehanort said, playfully.

"My move, is it?" Young Eraqus reminded him rather quickly which shocked his friend.

Young Eraqus took the crown piece and moved it back.

"It's not over." He said with certainty.

"Come on. That's not fair. I know I had you" Young Xehanort complained.

"Yes, you nearly did. But….a game is no fun if you know where it's going. There's more to light that meets the eye. I told you." Young Eraqus stated.

Then seven star white pieces magically appeared behind the crown piece.

"Some light comes from the past" Eraqus revealed.

They kept going with the chess as Xehanort and Eraqus lost more pieces to each other until…

**The crown piece was left on the chess board.**

Young Xehanort was perplexed.

"I told you that you might be surprised" Young Eraqus remarked.

"Yeah, you got me" Xehanort admitted.

"Really?" Eraqus asked.

"What?" Xehanort looked back at him, in confusion.

"It's just, you never admit when you lose" Eraqus recalled.

"That's cause I never loose" Xehanort boasted.

"Oh, come on" Eraqus complained, jokingly.

The pair then laughed.

"Good game today" Xehanort complimented.

"I try" Eraqus replied with a grin.

"May I won't go as far as you" Xehanort wondered.

Eraqus was confused.

"When the World needs a defender, they'll pick you, Eraqus" Xehanort said as he played with the crown piece.

"You think?" Eraqus asked, in embarrassment.

"That doesn't mean that I can't be there for you" Xehanort pointed out.

"Yeah and I'll be there for you" Eraqus agreed.

They both laughed again.

With the goat piece knocked down beside the white crown piece as Young Xehanort stared out the window, Eraqus had won that game. This match had occurred in between training with their master.

He remembered something and began to rearrange the chess board with new pieces:

Seven dark pieces which had animals on it and one of them had a heart symbol (representing the foretellers, the Master of masters and Luxu) with one white crown chess piece.

"I heard about this new game" Young Eraqus said as he arranged the board.

"Seven black pieces. And?" Young Xehanort asked.

"Just watch!" Young Eraqus stated as he placed the white piece which represented Sora on to the board.

-To be continued-

**This is another present for you guys. I know, I know; I've got a lot going on. This one and the KH4 one will be a gradual thing especially because of the DLCS.**

**I'll have to solidify the plot of my KH4 story before continuing the second chess match.**

**See ya!**

**Note from the future (after my KH4 story was complete): MERRY CHRISTMAS! see ya in 2020 (the start of my third decade being alive).**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- 7 darkness and one light

**This chapter onwards will have REMIND spoilers. So beware...you have been WARNED. Only read when you have completed REMIND. Thank you and enjoy. The Xehanort secret report from KH3 and the Xehanort reports will be included as reference and documents written in universe to fill in necessary gaps.**

In this chess match, Xehanort moved the fox piece first.

Eraqus moved the crown piece forward.

A little while later, Eraqus had 3 foreteller pieces on his side while Xehanort had at least 8 white pieces that included the star pieces.

Xehanort looked outside and noticed it was sunset.

"Have we been playing THAT long?" he wondered.

Eraqus yawned in that moment.

"Ok, I think we'll call it a night for today" he said.

Xehanort nodded.

This new game confused him slightly.

As they both headed back to their rooms, he wondered why they had to defend from darkness since light can't exist without it.

-The next day-

After another session of training, the boys tried to continue their game:

The crown took the goat piece while the bear took another star piece.

"Xehanort…where exactly did you hear about these… 'lost masters'?" Eraqus wondered.

"Oh…I read it in a book a little while ago" Xehanort replied, casually.

A new dark piece with a skull symbol represented Yozora (b) appeared on Xehanort's side of the board.

The bear was taken by the star representing Ven.

The crown took the snake piece, then one of the remaining stars took the leopard one.

The piece representing Vanitas took the unicorn.

This left the crown, heart symbol for the master, and three star pieces that represented Ven, Skuld and Laruiam were left.

"Guess we can call it a 'draw' this time" Eraqus said, cheekily.

"Very funny, Mr 'light-cheater'" Xehanort laughed.

"Hey! It wasn't cheating. This is not ordinary chess!" Eraqus chuckled back.

"Eraqus… do you ever wonder why light and darkness can't be in balance?" Xehanort asked, cautiously.

"Hmmm…actually I haven't. Perhaps…Master Chika will help us with this thought?" Eraqus suggested.

"Alright" Xehanort sighed.

-Later that evening-

"About balance? Well…yes balance is important but… our duty is to protect the worlds. I'll be going into detail with this tomorrow" Chika stated.

"Ok, ok. I'll wait" Xehanort relented in disappointment.

"Hey, cheer up Xehanort. I'm still here for you" Eraqus reminded him.

Xehanort smiled and then nudged him playfully.

"I know. Goodnight…brother" he replied, chuckling.

"Goodnight to you too….brother" Eraqus replied.

-The following day-

Master Chika shared a lesson on the four realms(Light, darkness, sleep and in between), the power of waking and the consequences of said power along with two other realms (The realm of Dusk/lost and the realm beyond Kingdom Hearts coined 'The Greater Realm of Light' or 'The Beyond').

It was during this lesson, Xehanort's interest in Kingdom Hearts peaked as Master Chika discussed the Heartful beings from the past as well.

She even included how in present time, not a lot of keyblade wielders remain in their world but… she knew of a small few outside their known 'circle' and the 'Ocean between' they must travel through to protect the worlds from darkness while following the world order rule given how every world had 'borders'.

"What about if you die with heart and body intact?" Eraqus asked.

"Some say you join Kingdom Hearts in the afterlife…others say that if your bonds are strong you end up in a world with sea and sky meet and an endless stream of glowing stars-People's hearts- are found. People may fade away there OR wait patiently to be rescued. It depends on your strength of heart" Master Chika replied.

Xehanort pondered on the idea.

A year later, Xehanort and Eraqus finally acquired their armour plates.

Xehanort pressed the plate and a flash of light appeared.

His Keyblade armour itself was adorned with several Nobody emblems; one appears on the piece of armour covering No Heart's torso, two protrude from No Heart's greaves, and two more cover the boss's boots. No Heart's crown and shoulder pad are gold, while the rest of its Keyblade Armor is light blue and silver in coloration. No Heart wears two silver belts on its waist; instead of a spiked pauldron, white feathers cover its right shoulder. Several cords crisscross in front of No Heart's torso; these connect a pair of baggy sleeves to the massive, oblong pieces of armour on each arm.

The armour's faceplate was beak-like in structure; the boss wears clawed gauntlets, and black pants appear underneath its Keyblade Armor. Said Keyblade Armor shared its design with the armour worn by Xemnas in his armoured Controller form.

Eraqus then pressed his plate and his armour appeared.

Its torso is covered with dull, faded green armour that sports a small Mark of Mastery symbol in its centre. The rest of the armour on its arms, legs, and chest are predominantly bronze and silver. Its pointed, armoured boots are black and gold and its upper arms and thighs have wide, supplementary armour with gold edges covering them. The Armor of Eraqus's helmet is silver with a gold chin with jagged "teeth" and a Terra's Mark symbol of the same colour adorning its forehead. The helmet is also decorated by three long, thin, silver pikes on its top and sides. Its hands and neck are covered by a black material.

His hair was now slightly spikes and fell past his shoulders in the back (styled similar to Terra-Xehanort's) with four bangs framing his face, the back two thicker than the front two, and the two backwards spikes on the sides are absent, the topmost one slicked back.

He continued his training, none the wiser.

In between training was more chess games and one last dual with Yen Sid before he had his mark of mastery exam.

In secret, he (Xehanort) would visit worlds without permission to feed his thirst for knowledge as written in one of his reports later on after the chess games:

'Much time has passed since I left the home of my youth behind, and in the myriad worlds I have since visited, I have gained much knowledge. On these pages, I intend to record a portion of that knowledge, and put the course of my life to paper.

Upon reflection, my life underwent the most considerable sea-change when I arrived at that place. Yes, it began when I found a Master, and another I would later call my brother—when I found a new home.

Then there was the Keyblade. For what purpose was it begotten, and by whom? During my training as one of its wielders, the precepts offered a clear answer: the Keyblade existed so that we who watched over the light could protect the world from the shadows.

But was that the TRUE answer? Could there not be more to it than that? My heart sought knowledge, and so I sometimes visited other worlds—though such travel was forbidden unless duty required—and found what my heart sought.'

About a year or two later, Xehanort had to prepare for his exam by travelling the worlds known from fairy tales.

Through a fated encounter with a mysterious figure in a black cloak, he was gifted his own to use when he wished.

The embrace of darkness intrigued him, so he retracted his armour and got his first exposure to darkness.

His ears slowly began to get pointy on his first exposure as he began to research all he could on the past; especially the keyblade war and Kingdom hearts. He also saw darkness in many people's hearts and worlds. After this, he began to wear the black cloak as protection. His research was recorded in the many reports he wrote.

During this period, one of the things he wrote were the following:

'And when Kingdom Hearts is complete, it is said the one who opens its door will bring about the creation of the Next World. Such a feat is above any human. Or, to put it a different way: whoever opens that door will be reborn as something far greater than human.

Light and darkness are two sides of the same coin; without darkness, there is no light. The Keyblade wielders' great war over Kingdom Hearts was fought by defenders of the light, servants of darkness, those who sought to reconcile the two, and those motivated by nothing more than lust for power. A whole spectrum of thought was swept into the conflict, and the worlds that did not go to war found the war brought to them. In the end, the whole World was cast into darkness.'

'Until a few short years ago, I'd known only my own world, a speck of land surrounded by sea. But how I'd dreamed of, yearned for the World beyond... And, granted guidance from the future, I left that nest behind. As I treaded the path to my master's side, I came in contact with darkness in many forms.'

His first set of research (when reports 2 to 4 was written in full) led him to the place the war happened: The Keyblade Graveyard.

-To be continued-

**Just managed to get this finished in time to celebrate REMIND's release. So happy REMIND day! :D**

**I…I managed to fit in the first hint to the REMIND scene of Xehanort.**

**See if you can figure out where my story will stop regarding Xehanort's life story ****?**

**See ya next time and may your heart be your guiding key! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- meeting a person from the past and craving a way to the future

_This will include the REMIND scene along with a few additional surprises. Enjoy!_

**(Remind scene) "So how did it go?" The figure asked.**

**Young Xehanort removed his hood; his eyes were still silver, but his pointed ears stood out.**

**His silver hair had grown: It was now slightly spikey and fell past his shoulders in the back; it is styled similar to Terra-Xehanort's, albeit with four bangs framing his face, the back two thicker than the front two, and the two backward spikes on the sides are absent, the topmost one slicked back.**

**"This coat wards off the darkness. It's useful" Xehanort said, in awe.**

**"Told ya! So, how'd it go? The tour" The figure asked.**

**"I learned…the reason for my existence" Xehanort replied with a hint of solemnness.**

**"OoooH?! Tell me more" The figure insisted in intrigue.**

**"All around the world, people live seemingly peaceful lives. They believe themselves to be moral and virtuous, but it's all an act. Darkness lurks in the pit of everyone's heart. Their light is a total farce" Xehanort stated as he looked down with a stern expression.**

**"Sounds like your trip around the world opened your eyes, but you got a little bit more you anticipated. Must have seen a lot of darkness" The figure pointed out.**

**Young Xehanort leaded back on the rock with his hands and looked at the sky.**

**"Those who are weak and who desire greater power, simply strip the strong of their power, and convince themselves they've earned it. That's how people become tainted by darkness. They believe what they want to believe, using hollow reasons as justification. They repeat this cycle and their darkness grows" Xehanort shared.**

**"So, you're saying the weak feel the need to justify their actions to maintain a sense of self. Can't let that slide?" The figure asked while doing hand movements.**

**"No. it's better they be ruled by darkness. People carry delusion of having power, but it's a lie. They are but sheep pretending to be wolves. Though I admit, I can understand why" Xehanort remarked, softly.**

**The figure acted shocked.**

**"Ohh, never heard that one before. A Keyblade wielder wiling to side with the darkness? Why not just let them be until the darkness consumes them?" he asked.**

**"Because left alone, the world would fall to chaos. There needs to be order" Xehanort replied with certainty.**

**The figure stood up.**

**"You sure about that? Why not just sit back and watch it play out?" he questioned.**

**"Understanding hearts is difficult; more so the emotion within. I simply realise that it's easy to dismiss what you don't comprehend" Xehanort pointed out.**

**"All right, all right….The world needs you, I'll grant you that one" The figure feigned annoyance in his voice.**

**"I don't know what I can do, but I will act. What comes next is too important" Xehanort admitted.**

**"I suppose letting false light dictate the future might be a…pretty lousy move. So? You can make a change, you have that power. What do you want for 'The World'?" The figure turned to face Xehanort while speaking in a calm manner.**

**"Power…eh? Who knows? My training's coming to an end, and the exam's not far off. Maybe I can gain some clarity then" Xehanort suggested.**

**"You're letting the exam decide? Listen to me, the results don't matter. You believe the world needs you. Sounds like you already know where you're headed" The figure noted.**

**Xehanort sighed and looked down.**

**"It's funny. Somehow, I can sense where I'm supposed to go, and what I'm supposed to do."**

**He looked at his right hand as he spoke.**

**"Yes, even this coat, there's something familiar about it as if I'm meant to wear this" he admitted.**

**"Hmm.." The figure began, making Xehanort look up in surprise.**

**"No…You'll ditch it soon" he stated.**

**"What do you mean?" Xehanort asked.**

**"I mean that one day you're going to outgrow it" The figure clarified.**

**"How so?" Xehanort was even more curious now.**

**"If you truly possess great power, the darkness can't control you. You won't need a silly old coat to stay safe. In fact, you'll be the one controlling the darkness instead. Me on the other hand, I'm much of a scaredy cat to ever take mine off" He began to laugh near the end.**

**"Who are you really? Some kind of fortune-teller?" Xehanort wondered.**

**"Well, I could lie and tell you that's what I am when I'm actually a brilliant artist or even a scholar. I could tell you I dream of world peace, when I'm actually planning for its destruction. The truth is what you see with your eyes, not what you hear" The figure advised.**

**There was a moment of silence.**

**"So, your name?" Xehanort asked, so causally.**

**The figure turned around.**

**"What did I jus-?!" he began in shock.**

**His shoulders dropped.**

**"Nevermind, I guess there's no harm. My name is Horoki" he replied.**

**Xehanort had a look of intrigue and shock in response.**

**"I'm a Lost Master" The Master, Horoki stated.**

**"Lost…Master?" Xehanort wondered.**

**The Master began to walk away but Xehanort got up and had the urge to stop him.**

**"May your heart be your guiding key" he said as he left.**

-In a different section of the Keyblade Graveyard-

After meeting Young Xehanort for the last time, a man in a black coat came through a dark corridor.

His red eyes were the only thing visible from his hood.

This was Adult Sora from Timeline B where he killed his version of Horoki and replaced him.

"So, you're him?" The Master (A) asked.

"Yep, and you're Horoki…right? Am I in the correct timeline?" Adult Sora wondered.

"Yes, this is the one where you remain as Sora, hero through and through, but we have yet to meet in this time" The master (A) explained.

"So…You're here about The Plan after the second keyblade war?" he added.

Adult Sora nodded.

"We need him to explore beyond our stars, beyond the universe we all know" Adult Sora stated.

"You're in luck because you get to help me form said plan to perfection" The Master (A) confirmed with a devious voice.

After Young Xehanort had unknowingly met Horoki (The Master of Masters), he finished off his journal entry with: '**Eraqus is a blueblood, descended from the very first masters in the age of fairy tales. But I did not come this far to indulge in adulation. I will be his peer. His equal. And to do that, I must learn to wield the power born from both darkness and light in proper balance'.**

So, he finished his training and went on to do the mark of Mastery exam itself beside Eraqus.

The exam ended with the two declared masters by Chika; Eraqus became Successor and tasked with protecting Land of Departure while Xehanort inherited the no name keyblade.

"As new keyblade masters, you have the choice to take in pupils if you wish. One of the powers you now have is heart extraction, yours or another person's but you must not take this lightly. With pupils, finding young ones with strong hearts and remembering the bequeathing ceremony is recommended. Good luck" Chika said with a sad smile.

"Master…is it ok if I visit home one last time?" Xehanort asked.

Chika nodded.

Xehanort chose to wander 'The World' through the Oceans between as a 'seeker'.

He only wore his black coat at necessary times but not when he was with Eraqus and Master Chika, in their presence he had his armour around to avoid suspension.

A few months later, he used the coat less and gained his trademark golden-amber eyes.

-Later-

Xehanort in his original outfit staring at the sunset on Destiny Islands.

He wore the same style of white shirt, which only reaches to his thighs, a black vest with a high collar, long armbands which cover his forearms, and dark grey pants stuffed into his boots, similar to those worn by Organization XIII but without the silver lining on top once more.

"This world is just too small" he remarked.

He continued to write his reports as his life as a 'Seeker' continued:

From 6 to 7 over then next 60+ years from what he learned about keyblades, Kingdom hearts and the X-blade (pronounced 'Keyblade')

He never encountered Horoki after those two brief meetings, but his research and findings HAD enlighten his desire for knowledge.

The only other time Xehanort and Eraqus encountered each other as young adults was when Master Chika passed away and they along with Yen Sid paid their respects.

Yen Sid went around protecting the world order as well until he settled with protecting The Mysterious Tower, his permanent new home.

When he was in his early 80's, he reunited with Eraqus. It was at Land of Departure that he revealed his goal: to create a second keyblade war to summon Kingdom Hearts with the X-Blade and see what lay beyond it. This reunion ended in Eraqus getting scars from Xehanort's darkness attack and Xehanort leaving, undeterred.

A little while after this, he wrote the following (Report 8 and the start of 9):

'**My brother pupil Eraqus thinks only in absolutes. He has persuaded himself that light is the only way, but forgets that light cannot exist without shadow. I believe a balance of light and darkness is what sustains our World, but too much of the darkness has been stamped out, disrupting that balance. Someone must tear down this tyranny of light and reorganize the World around the darkness which then creeps back in.**

**Eraqus and I did not see eye to eye. I left, and wandered the World. This was perhaps the first time I felt truly free since that day I departed my boyhood home. But free to do what? I had already shown the Mark and become a Keyblade Master—but having been passed over as Successor, all that remained to me was the road of teacher.**

**Ordinarily, Keyblade Masters take pupils under their wings, malleable minds in which to impress the precepts of the Keyblade wielder and keep our profession alive for generations to come. Was my time drawing to an end, then, after all I had accomplished since casting away the place of my birth? Surely waiting for a quiet death would not do, not when there was still so much I needed to see for myself. Powers help me, I thought, my body is so old...**

**_We Keyblade Masters have a special gift. We can extract a heart, be it our own or that of another. By continuing this cycle, it is possible to remain in the world of the living forever._**

**_As a boy, I dreamed of seeing the farthest reaches of the World. If I only went far enough, there had to be a world out there in which no one had ever before set foot. And now I know of just such a world. If I become the first to open Kingdom Hearts' door, I can create a Next World in which light and darkness exist in perfect equilibrium._**

**_So, there I stood, with vast knowledge in one gnarled, dying hand, and newfound purpose in the other. The next step was clear: I needed a new vessel'._**

About a year later, Ventus appeared from the 'Age of Fairy Tales' alone with only the memory of his name and nickname 'Ven' still intact.

He looked physically 14 but was actually 12 at this time.

Xehanort found him by chance, sensing untapped potential.

He had a feeling something was up with the boy and took him in as a pupil.

He went on to write:

'And that was when I met Ventus and made him my pupil. We were destined to meet, and I could sense the potential within him, but the boy was too benign for his own good. I came to the conclusion he was too frail to serve as a vessel, and decided to use him for a second purpose I had in mind.

I would remove the darkness from his heart and split him in two. Then I would have my heart of pure light, and my heart of pure darkness'.

From that point on, he trained Ven, extracted the darkness creating Vanitas, leaving Ven on Destiny Islands to die peaceful only for Sora to save him and then leaving Ven with Eraqus.

He proceeded to write report 10 and 11.

4 years later, he then wrote report 12 and the letter to Eraqus:

'**The time has come. I have received word from Eraqus that his pupils are to become true Keyblade Masters. Terra and Aqua... They will be easy now to lure into the outside world. But Ventus! I will get nowhere without him.**

**Vanitas can feel some of what Ventus feels, and he says Terra is the key. Ventus has loved Terra like a real brother ever since he let him keep his old wooden Keyblade. It seems we have found a loose thread at which we can tug to unravel Ventus's heart.**

**The first step is to get Terra alone; then we need to plant the seeds of doubt in Ventus. Let him carry his faint light as he chases his brother into the darkness.**

**Let the darkness make his light stronger, then let the light deepen the darkness. And where the two finally meet is where the stuff of legends will become real' and**

**'Please accept my deepest gratitude for the invitation to witness your pupils' accession to the office of true Keyblade Master. It was a heavy mantle our Master placed upon your shoulders naming you Successor, but you have nonetheless persevered and raised two Masters yourself. I know it cannot have been easy.**

**I did you terrible harm in the past over a petty difference in opinion, and just a few years ago selfishly thrust my own burdens upon you. I think of you like a younger brother, and yet, fool that I am, I have never availed myself of countless opportunities to apologize or thank you for opening your home to the boy. Yet not once have you blamed me; on the contrary, here you are inviting me to such an important ceremony. I intend to be there to offer you all my blessings.**

**Our Master chose her heir wisely. Ours is a bizarrely ironic task—to watch over the light from the shadows—but in the face of that, the warmth in your heart and unfailing dedication to the light impress me to no end.**

**I have taken to wandering the World, and seen much darkness hiding in the light. Lately, I fear it has taken a turn for the worse. Perhaps Yen Sid has already told you about the Unversed? These fledgling emotions derive from negativity, and I can now sense their presence in nearly every world.**

**And on the topic of darkness: we must speak of another matter that concerns me, one related to the upcoming ceremony. When I visited several years ago, your pupil Terra drew my attention. His power is immense, to be sure, but within his heart I could see darkness just waiting to be awakened. I know this is none of my business, but I have reservations about welcoming Terra as a true Keyblade Master without taking certain precautions. The traditional examination, perhaps, to see if he has the Mark of Mastery? The choice is yours, and I will humbly respect your decision.**

**Take care. I eagerly await our long overdue reunion'.**

The rest as they say is history…..

-**The end-**

**I hope you enjoyed this story.**

**It was fun filling in the gaps and stuff. **

**Um just to be clear i made it work out that Eraqus meets aqua and Terra's parents when he is put in charge of Land of depature and takes them in.**

**Anyway, see ya next time.**


End file.
